


Amortencja

by ali99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali99/pseuds/ali99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry podaje Snape'owi eliksir miłosny. Dlaczego eliksir nie działa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortencja

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amortentia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/141344) by Paimpont. 



> Niebetowane

Harry wiedział, że zginie. 

Oczywiście nie było szansy, aby to, co zamierzał zrobić, skończyło się dobrze. Gdy Snape odkryje (a w końcu tak będzie), że jego najmniej ulubiony na świecie uczeń podsunął mu eliksir miłosny, nie będzie wątpliwości, że były mistrz eliksirów uchroni Czarnego Pana przed kłopotem zabicia Chłopca Który Przeżył i zabije Harr'ego Pottera sam.  
Jednak Harry naprawdę o to nie dbał. Realnie patrząc, jak długo mógł oczekiwać, że przeżyje, skoro Voldemort, największy mroczny czarodziej wszech czasów, chciał by umarł, a legiony Śmierciożerców były bardziej niż chętne w asystowaniu swemu Panu w tym staraniu? Tak naprawdę Harry nie miał wiele do stracenia. Może nawet Snape zabije go szybciej i miłosierniej niż Voldemort. Później. Po gorących pocałunkach, po nocy pełnej namiętnego kochania się, nocy wypełnionej słodkimi, niemożliwymi słowami miłości, które o poranku staną się kłamstwem.

Raz. Tylko raz. Ujrzeć te zimne czarne oczy pełne czułości, tylko raz… To wszystko będzie tego warte.

Harry nie miał pojęcia jak zaczęła się jego obsesja związana ze Snape’em . Kiedy po raz pierwszy ten lodowaty głos sprawił, że zadrżał? Kiedy tajemnicze czarne spojrzenie zaczęło powodować skręcanie się czegoś tak dziwnie i boleśnie w jego sercu? Kiedy pojawiły się sny o Snapie? Nie te koszmary o byciu wyszydzonym w klasie eliksirów, ale te inne sny, które nawiedzały jego noce. Sny o miękkich, pełnych ustach przylegających do jego własnych, sny o Snapie… Snapie!... robiącym wiele zachwycających, zakazanych rzeczy, dotykającym go, gładzącym, ujeżdżającym i wchodzącym w niego mocno, bez litości…

Nie wiedział. Jedyne co wiedział to to, ze nie mógł tego ciągnąć dłużej. Nie mógł już znieść chłodnego spojrzenia pełnego nienawiści, które odczuwał jak pchnięcie nożem prosto w serce. Jego uczucia do Snape’a stały się otwartą raną. 

Tylko raz… Potrzebował aby Snape go kochał, tylko przez kilka zaczarowanych godzin. Miało się to stać właśnie dzisiaj.  


Harry jak zwykle miał szlaban ze Snape'em. Nie starał się ich już unikać. Czasem nawet złościł Snape’a specjalnie, po to aby móc siedzieć w jego gabinecie zapisując kolejne linijki, podczas gdy mroczne spojrzenie spoczywało na nim, tak jak dziś. Oczy Snape’a sprawiały, że serce i ciało Harr'ego bolały, ale była w tym słodycz, która powodowała, że robiło mu się słabo.  


Na zewnątrz szalała jesienna burza, krople deszczu pukały w szaleńczym rytmie o szyby. Jednak w gabinecie było gorąco, ogień płonął w kominku rzucając ciepłą złotą poświatę na biurko i bladego mężczyznę siedzącego przy nim.  


Harry czuł mocne bicie serca w piersi. Mała fiolka amortencji, ukradziona z zapasów Slughorna w nocy, była bezpiecznie schowana w kieszeni szaty Harr'ego, a sam Harry oczekiwał pukania Slughorna do drzwi Snape’a w każdej chwili…  


Teraz! Lekkie pukanie. Snape poszedł otworzyć drzwi, niechętnie odrywając swe posępne spojrzenie od Harr'ego, który znów pisał „Nie będę bezczelnym bachorem” trzy tysiące razy, swoim najlepszym charakterem pisma.  


Harry usłyszał znajomy napuszony głos Slughorna.  


\- Chciałeś mnie widzieć Severusie?  


\- Chciałem? Dlaczego niby miałbym chcieć cię widzieć? - Głos Snape’a był oschły.  


\- Ale dostałem wiadomość od ciebie… - Słughorn obraził się.  


\- Wiadomość? Nie napisałem żadnej.  


Harry odetchnął głęboko, jego serce waliło mocno. To była jego szansa. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął małą fiolkę, otworzył ją drżącą ręką i szybko wylał kilka kropli błyszczącej cieczy do wciąż nieskończonej wieczornej herbaty Snape’a, stojącej na biurku tuż przed nim. Herbata w filiżance z delikatnej chińskiej porcelany zmieniła chwilowo kolor zyskując lekki perłowy połysk, po czym wróciła do swej zwykłej barwy. Harry, z wciąż walącym sercem, wziął do ręki pióro i zaczął pisać.  


Kilka chwil później usłyszał zamknięcie drzwi, a Snape ponownie usiadł naprzeciw Harr'ego.  


Harry pisał w ciszy, nie mając odwagi podnieść głowy. Czuł gorąco na policzkach i wiedział, że spojrzenie mistrza znów kieruje się na niego. Kiedy wreszcie Snape sięgnie po herbatę? Z pewnością napije się niebawem? Nie, Snape po prostu siedział, patrząc na niego pochmurnie.  


W końcu słowa ”Trzy tysiące wierszy skończone” pojawiły się na zaczarowanym pergaminie i Harry podał go Snape'owi bez patrzenia na niego.  


\- Proszę. Skończyłem. – Wstał i podszedł do drzwi.  


\- Chwileczkę, panie Potter. – Lodowaty, gładki głos zatrzymał go. – Muszę najpierw sprawdzić co napisałeś.  


Harry usiadł na swoim miejscu bez słowa. Mistrz uważnie badając wzrokiem zapisane strony sięgnął po filiżankę herbaty. Harry wstrzymał oddech. Snape z roztargnieniem podniósł filiżankę do ust.  


Jak dawno temu Harry po raz pierwszy zauważył miękką krzywiznę ust Snape’a? Nie pamiętał.  


Snape wolno popijał herbatę.  


\- Coś się stało panie Potter? Wpatruje się pan we mnie.  


Harry się zaczerwienił.  


\- Przepraszam pana…  


Herbata była skończona. To się stanie. Za chwilę Snape spojrzy mu w oczy, niezmienną, zimną nienawiść zastąpi czułość i pożądanie. Już za chwilę, wyciągnie rękę i przeciągnie palcami z tęsknotą po gorącej skórze Harr'ego. Za chwilę, weźmie Harr'ego w ramiona i wyszepta słowa miłości.  


\- Co to ma być do cholery? – Snape zmarszczył brwi. – Spójrz tu, Potter. W wierszu 2246 napisałeś „Nie będę samodzielnym kombinatorem” zamiast „bezczelnym bachorem”. Czy naprawdę wierzyłeś, że twoja mała „pomyłka” przejdzie niezauważona? - Jego głos miał w sobie niebezpieczną mroczną miękkość, którą Harry dobrze znał.  


Spojrzał na Snape’a i zobaczył jego lodowaty wzrok. Eliksir nie działał. Merlinie, dlaczego eliksir nie działał?  


\- Kolejny szlaban jutro, panie Potter. Sześć tysięcy wierszy. Myślę, że trochę dodatkowej praktyki pomoże ci pozbyć się zwyczaju popełniania nieostrożnych błędów. – Twarz Snape’a była beznamiętna gdy odkładał kartki na stos innych na biurku.  


Serce Harr'ego opadło. Eliksir miłosny nie działał. Oczywiście, że nie działał. Jak w ogóle mógł myśleć, że zadziała? Nienawiść Snape’a do niego była najprawdopodobniej tak głęboka, że żaden eliksir na świecie nie mógłby jej przeniknąć.  


\- Może pan odejść, panie Potter. – Głos Snape’a był chłodny.  


Harry przełknął ślinę. Wstał i podszedł wolno do drzwi.  


\- Profesorze? – Stanął z ręką na klamce.  


Snape pisał coś na pergaminie.  


\- Słucham, panie Potter?  


Hary zawahał się, walcząc o odzyskanie władzy nad głosem.  


\- Czy mógłbym… czy mógłbym zadać panu pytanie odnośnie eliksirów, profesorze?  


\- Być może nie zauważyłeś, ale nie jestem już dłużej twoim nauczycielem eliksirów. Gdybyś nie spał w klasie dostrzegłbyś, że teraz uczę Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. 

Sugeruję żebyś zadał swoje, bez wątpienia, idiotyczne pytanie profesorowi Slughorn'owi.  


\- Profesor Slughorn nie wie o eliksirach tak wiele jak pan. – Harry zaczerwienił się pod zdziwionym spojrzeniem Snape’a. – Mam pytanie dotyczące amortencji.  


\- Eliksiru miłosnego. – Snape uniósł brew.  


\- Profesor Slughorn powiedział nam, że amortencja zawsze ma nieprzezwyciężony efekt na tym, kto ją wypije, ale… ale mój przyjaciel podał ją komuś i nie miała ona żadnych następstw. Osoba, która ją wypiła ciągle czuje to samo do mojego przyjaciela, co czuła wcześniej. Jak… jak to możliwe, proszę pana?  


Snape westchnął głęboko.  


\- Na Merlina, Potter! Nawet ty powinieneś być na tyle mądry, by nie bawić się bezmyślnie tak silnym eliksirem, jak amortencja. – Odłożył pióro. – Wiem, że pożałuje tego pytania, ale kim jest pechowa młoda dama, którą postanowiłeś otruć swoim źle uwarzonym eliksirem miłosnym? Widziałem twoje nieszczęsne wyniki w warzeniu, panie Potter i nie jestem zaskoczony, że obiekt twoich uczuć nie zemdlał wprost w twe ramiona po wypiciu źle zrobionej amortencji. Nie mam pojęcia jak udało ci się nabrać profesora Slughorn'a, że wierzy w twój rzekomy talent do przyrządzania eliksirów, ale ja widziałem dość twoich marnych mikstur przez lata aby nie być podatnym na te iluzje.  


Harry przełknął.  


\- Nie było nic złego w eliksirze, proszę pana. – Jego głos nie podniósł się powyżej szeptu. – Ja… ja ukradłem jedną z fiolek amortencji profesora Slughorn'a, które przyniósł do klasy, żeby nam pokazać. Tak, wiem, dziesięć tysięcy dodatkowych wierszy… ale wciąż nie rozumiem dlaczego eliksir nie zadziałał. Czy to możliwe, że dana osoba tak bardzo nie lubi innej, że eliksir miłosny nie będzie mieć żadnego efektu?  


\- Ukradłeś eliksir miłosny profesora Slughorna? – Snape wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie. – Nie sądzę, żeby dziesięć tysięcy wierszy wystarczyło, panie Potter. Potrzebuje trochę czasu aby wymyślić bardziej pasującą karę za twoje skandaliczne przewinienie. – Wolno potrząsnął głową. – Podejrzewam, że młoda dama o której mowa miała szczęście, w końcu wypiła doskonale uwarzony eliksir profesora Slughorna, zamiast tego zrobionego przez ciebie. Spowoduje to mniej dziwnych skutków ubocznych. A co do tego, dlaczego eliksir nie miał efektów, zakładam, że zapomniałeś dodać pasmo swoich włosów do niego, co sprawiłoby, że jej uczucia skierowałyby się na ciebie. Bardzo podstawowy błąd, ale tego właśnie się po panu spodziewałem, panie Potter.  


\- Dodałem włosy do eliksiru profesorze.  


\- Dodałeś? – Czy był to błysk zainteresowanie w czarnych oczach Snape’a? – W takim razie eliksir musiał spełnić swoje zadanie. Nic innego nie jest możliwe.  


Harry spojrzał na dywan.  


\- Nie spełnił.  


\- Intrygujące… - Głos Snape’a był miękki. – Zakładając, że mówisz prawdę – i jako pierwszy przyznam, że jest to dość naciągane założenie z mojej strony – pozostaje tylko jedno możliwe wyjaśnienie.  


\- Jakie? – Harry spojrzał na niego.  


\- Amortencja – stwierdził Snape cicho - zawsze wywołuje silną obsesję w tym, kto ją wypije. Spowoduje, że osoba będzie trawiona pożadaniem innego. Osoba doświadczona eliksirem spędzi każdą chwilę usychając z tęsknoty za ukochanym, pragnąc jego obecności, potrzebując pocałunków, dotyku. Nie jest możliwe pozostanie nieporuszonym na działania eliksiru. Łatwo stwierdzić kiedy ktoś go wypije, jego zachowanie zmienia się diametralnie. On albo ona przestaje jeść i spać, nie myśli o niczym innym jak o pożądanej osobie. Jedyna okoliczność jaką mogę sobie wyobrazić gdy ktoś pozostaje nieczuły na działanie eliksiru…  


Harry wyszeptał:  


\- Jaka to okoliczność profesorze?  


Snape westchnął.  


\- Sądzę, że to dobra wiadomość dla pana, panie Potter. Teoretycznie, ktoś może pozostać nieporuszony na działanie eliksiru, jeśli uczucie stworzone przez amortencję jest nie do odróżnienia od uczucia, które on lub ona mieli wcześniej. Innymi słowy, amortencja, którą potajemnie nakarmiłeś swoją ofiarę, nie miałaby efektu w przypadku, gdy ktoś jest już obsesyjnie w tobie zakochany.  


\- Co? Harr'emu zakręciło się w głowie. – Ale to przecież niemożliwe… - Próbował wyczytać coś z twarzy mistrza eliksirów, ale pozostała ona beznamiętną maską.  


Snape wziął do ręki pióro.  


\- Zakładam, że obiektem twoich uczuć jest twoja partnerka do nauki, panna Granger? Należy jej się pochwała za próbę ukrycia swojej niezdrowej obsesji do pana. Jestem przyjemnie zaskoczony, że posiada tak duży stopień samokontroli.  


\- Eliksir nie zadziała, jeżeli ktoś jest już we mnie zakochany? – Harry wpatrywał się w Snape’a, a jego serce biło szaleńczo.  


Snape spojrzał na niego zirytowany.  


\- Tak, to właśnie powiedziałem. Na Merlina, idź już sobie stąd, panie Potter. Idź i znajdź pannę Granger, byście mogli żyć swoimi małymi, młodocianymi fantazjami. – Jego usta wykrzywiły się w grymasie pełnym niesmaku.  


Harry poczuł jak jego policzki palą gorącem.  


\- To nie… to nie Hermiona.  


\- Nie? – Snape wydawał się zaskoczony. – Kimkolwiek ona jest, najwyraźniej dzieli twoją obsesję. Idź już.  


Usta Harrego wyschły. Ciężko było mu coś powiedzieć. Zebrał całą swoją gryfońską odwagę.  


\- To… to pan.  


\- To ja co? – Snape nie wydawał się rozumieć o czym mówi Harry.  


Harry wziął głęboki oddech.  


\- Dodałem eliksiru miłości do pana herbaty, proszę pana. Wcześniej, dziś wieczorem, kiedy rozmawiał pan ze Slughorn'em w drzwiach.  


Snape zamarł na krześle na moment. Jego blada twarz zrobiła się szara.  


\- Ty – ty dodałeś amortencji do mojej herbaty? – wyszeptał.  


Harry pokiwał głową bez słowa.  


\- Czy to twój pomysł na żart, Potter? – Głos Snape’a stwardniał. – Ah, ależ oczywiście, że tak. Tego typu dowcip jest dokładnie w stylu twego ojca. Jakież to zabawne, dodać eliksiru miłosnego do herbaty mistrza eliksirów i patrzeć jak usycha z miłości do Chłopca Który Przeżył, śmiać się z niego wraz z przyjaciółmi…  


\- Co? – Harry spojrzał na Snape oszołomiony. – Jak możesz myśleć, że zrobiłbym coś tak okrutnego?  


\- Oh, nie wiem; nie cierpisz mnie, nieprawdaż, panie Potter? – Głos Snape’a był lodowaty.  


Harry potrząsnął głową.  
\- Jestem… jestem w tobie zakochany.  


Harry spoglądał na dywan, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć w górę. Usłyszał jak Snape gwałtownie odetchnął. Następnie krzesło zachrobotało i usłyszał kroki Snape’a po podłodze.  


-Veritaserum. – Głos mistrza eliksirów zadrżał. – Muszę wiedzieć co motywuje twoje zadziwiające zachowanie, panie Potter. Masz. Wypij to.  


Podał Harr'emu małą fiolkę zawierającą czysty płyn. Harry spojrzał na niego i napotkał nieprzeniknione czarne oczy swego nauczyciela. Wypił eliksir bez słowa.  


\- Dobrze. – Snape usiadł naprzeciw niego, a czarne oczy wwiercały się w duszę Harr'ego. – A teraz odpowiedz na moje pytanie, panie Potter.  


Harry przytaknął.  


\- Czy jesteś… - Snape przełknął widocznie. - Czy jesteś we mnie zakochany?  


\- Tak. – Harry ujrzał głęboki rumieniec na bladej twarzy.  


\- Jak długo tak czujesz? – Głos Snape’a był niepewny.  


\- Nie wiem. Rok? Sześć miesięcy? Usiłowałem odsunąć od siebie te uczucia, ale ciągle o tobie myślałem i śnię o tobie w nocy.  


\- Śnisz o mnie? – Snape zamknął oczy na moment. – O czym… o czym śnisz?  


Harry poczuł gorąco na twarzy.  


\- Czasem śnię o tym, że całujesz mnie delikatnie i czule, trzymasz mnie w ramionach. A czasem śnię o tobie w moim łóżku, jak kochasz się ze mną…  


\- Kocham się z tobą? - Głos Snape'a był prawie niesłyszalny. – Ty… ty chciałbyś się ze mną kochać?  


\- Tak. Och Merlinie, tak. – Harry spojrzał w dół. To był koniec. Snape go zabije. – Przepraszam, proszę pana.  


Krzesło Snape’a zaszurało po podłodzie. Szybkie kroki po dywanie. Snape był teraz blisko niego, nachylił się… Harry zamknął oczy.  


Dłoń pogłaskała jego włosy delikatnie.  


\- Harry?  


Harry spojrzał nie niego, jego serce biło bardzo szybko. Oczy Snape’a, niesamowicie czarne, spotkały jego. W następnej chwili poczuł jego usta na swoich, całujące go miękko. Łagodny dotyk spowodował, że szok przeszedł przez całe jego ciało, a jserce biło tak mocno, iż sądził, że umrze. Nie myśląc, wyciągnął ramiona i oplótł je wokół szyi Snape’a, zanurzając dłonie w miękkich ciemnych włosach. Cichy jęk naprzeciw jego ust, a potem Snape opadł na kolana przed Harrym, całując go tak mocno, ze miał wrażenie, że jego serce stanie.  


W końcu Snape przerwał pocałunek, odsunął się i spojrzała Harr'ego.  


\- Och boże, och boże…  


Jego oddech był urywany, szeptał. Przeciągnął palcami po twarzy Harr'ego, wolno i w zdumieniu.  


Potem wyszeptał.  


\- Kocham cię Harry.  


Harry patrzył na niego oszołomiony.  


\- Nawet przed eliksirem?  


Snape uśmiechnął się lekko.  


\- Tak Harry. Nawet przed eliksirem. – Czarne oczy błyszczały.  


\- Od… od kiedy?  


Pocałunki Snape’a wytyczały linie szczęki Harr'ego.  


\- Od kiedy? Nie wiem. Gdy zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy byłeś tylko dzieckiem, a mimo to myślałem, że sam widok ciebie mnie zabije. Bo widzisz, to było tak, jakby twój ojciec powrócił zza grobu i oczekiwałem, że będziesz mnie torturował jak on. Ale wtedy ujrzałem twoje oczy, jej oczy i zrozumiałem, że mogę oczekiwać tortur gorszych niż te, które zadał mi twój ojciec. Przypominać sobie o Lily za każdym razem gdy spojrzałem w twoją twarz, pamiętać, że nigdy nie była moja, tylko jego… - Snape przełknął. – Ale gdy lata mijały, zrozumiałem pewnego dnia, że nie jesteś już dzieckiem, a mężczyzną i że jesteś piękny… Nie kochałem cię. Oczywiście, że nie. Przypominałem sobie o tym każdego dnia, wiele razy na dzień, że nie jestem w tobie zakochany i że ten osobliwy, kłujący ból, który czułem w sercu, gdy widziałem twoje oczy, nie jest miłością. Wcale. – Snape odetchnął lekko prosto w usta Harr'ego. – Wygląda na to, że się pomyliłem… - Zaczął łagodnie pieścić usta chłopaka swoimi własnymi.  


Harry oddał pocałunek w zapomnieniu. Zaczęli rozdzierać sobie nawzajem ubrania i chwilę później opadli na podłogę.  


Snape przeciągnął wolno palce po gorącej skórze Harr'ego.  


\- Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz? – wyszeptał.  


Harry zadrżał pod dotykiem mistrza.  


\- Bardziej niż czegokolwiek. Kocham cię. – Musnął twarz kochanka trzęsącą się dłonią.  


\- Nadal nie wiem czy w to wierzę… - Głos Snape’a był ochrypły.  


Harry się uśmiechnął.  


\- Nie mogę kłamać. Veritaserum, pamiętasz?  


Uśmiech zagościł na twarzy Snape’a.  


\- Ah tak. Zapomniałem. W takim razie, panie Potter, czy byłbyś tak miły i powiedział mi co chciałbyś żebym ci zrobił?  


Harry spojrzał w ciemne, płonące oczy. I powiedział mistrzowie eliksirów dokładnie, co chce aby mu zrobiono.  


Snape wykonał zadanie. Raz za razem, na podłodze w swoim gabinecie, podczas gdy deszcz szeptał na oknach, a Chłopiec Który Przeżył doszedł spełniony w jego ramionach. Harry poddał się zapamiętałemu gładzeniu, dziwnie czułym pocałunkom i mocnym ramionom, które trzymały go aż do rana.  


\- Powinieneś już iść. – Snape wyszeptał w jego włosy, podczas gdy światło na zewnątrz jaśniało coraz bardziej. – Obiecaj mi proszę, że wrócisz dziś wieczorem.  


Harry spojrzał na kochanka i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  


\- Oczywiście, że wrócę. Mam szlaban, pamiętasz?  


\- Szlaban? – Snape brzmiał na lekko zaskoczonego, jakby nie znał znaczenia tego słowa. –Ach, tak, oczywiście. Zapomniałem. Byłeś… Byłeś bezczelnym bachorem, prawda? – 

Pocałował Harr'ego lekko w czubek głowy.  


\- Mhmmmm. A ty byłeś samodzielnym kombinatorem…  


Snape położył głowę na szyi Harr'ego i zaśmiał się.


End file.
